Hated Love
by Arisa-nii
Summary: Zero a person who hates vampires. One night finds a man who is dying, he helps him and falls in love, not knowing that man is a vampire. When he finds out, he's OK with him being a vampire, but doesn't know what to do when his love turns him into a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Here the first chapter of my fourth story. It's more like second but I never put it in FanFiction. A lot of my friends that read it told me to put it in Fan because you guys will probably like it like they did.

And if that's true I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Rated M for some language and Yaoi in upcoming chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.T_T

* * *

Zero yawned, he opened his eyes to look up at a ceiling he didn't recognize. For a strange reason it didn't bother him in the least. He sat up on the bed and looked around. All he could see was a door, a window, and a closet. He groaned and moved to the side of the bed to stand up. He walked towards the closet and opened it. He looked inside it and found some T-shirts, skinny jeans, and lots of jewelry which seemed like it cost lots of money. He kept looking around but he couldn't find what he was looking for. It annoyed him.

"There a lot of things in this stupid closet except some underwear" He cursed to himself as he kept looking around, but didn't have any luck in finding anything. He closed the closet and walked back to the bed and sat down."Damn, why the heck did that idiot bring me here?"

"You called me" He looked towards the door and there was the guy he wanted to talk to.

"Well I didn't exactly call you but since you're here now, isn't there any underwear here so I can put it on." Zero said covering himself now that a certain person was with him in the room.

"No, there isn't any here so you can just go naked outside."

"What do mean go naked outside, I need some damn underwear. I'm not a slut that can go naked everywhere I go." Zero replied covering himself even more.

"Well you look really good without anything so it's fine if you go out in the nude."

"You damn pervert" Zero cursed and looked away. "I'll just wear one of the pants in the closet" Zero stood up with the blanket on his waist.

"You're gonna wear pants without any underwear, now who's the pervert."

"Tsk...will you just shut up KANAME!" Zero yelled and opened the closet to get pants and a shirt.

"I'm glad you finally said my name but I wanted you to say it in a more romantic way." Kaname walked toward Zero and touched his left cheek.

"Why would I do that after you raped me, bit me, made me pass out and brought me here without my permission." Zero slapped Kaname's hand away.

"Even if I did ask you for permission you wouldn't have agreed for me to bring you here" Kaname walked toward the door. " I'll leave so you can change." He opened the door.

"Why?" Zero asked looking at Kaname with curiosity in his eyes.

"What you want me to look at you while you change" Kaname turned around and smiled at Zero.

Zero blushed. "No, you can leave, I don't want you looking at me." he exclaimed.

"Heh, alright I'll wait for you outside in the kitchen." Kaname answered opening the door.

Zero nodded a yes and went back to searching the closet for something to wear.

Kaname went out the door and closed the door behind him.

Zero frowned when he saw that their wasn't anything that he liked. Everything in the closet he thought would make him look like a(n) emo gay guy. He frowned again to himself for even thinking that. He sighed.

"I may have being raped by a guy, but that doesn't make me gay does it" He said to himself." Although I didn't hate it because I even came twice" Zero blushed thinking about it. How could he not be gay when he came twice and even begged...yes begged for Kaname to go faster and do him harder.

"Fuck, I really am gay" Zero cursed and bit his licked the blood off before it fell from his lips.

Even though the blood was his it tasted rather good. He looked up and saw his reflection on the window. He walked towards the window to get a closer look. He touched his eyes in the reflection,his eyes were now glowing blood red. He hated what he saw, a monster in human flesh, a monster that feed of humans.

He hit the window, small pieces of broken glass fell to the floor next to his feet.

"Why did I have to get turned into the thing I hate the most in this world by the person I love" He started crying.

If he only had not even helped him that night, even if he was about to die right in front of him. It would have saved him a lot of trouble, but if he hadn't helped him he would probably never have fell in love.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Please Review either to tell me it was good or if it was not good at all.

Anyways see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Hated Love

Enjoy.

* * *

*flashback to when Zero saw/met Kaname*

Zero was walking back home after a long night of work. He looked up at the sky. He could see snow starting to fall down. He smiled he liked the snow, although it didn't bring him many good memories. He didn't let that bother him right now he was enjoying watching the snow fall. When he looked down he could see the snow starting to pile. He kneeled down and grabbed some of the snow with his hands. It was cool not freezing like he was used to. He let if fall down back to the ground.

He started walking towards the park since it was a shortcut to his house. As he walked he heard someone curse out with pain. He looked around but didn't see anyone. He started walking again but the noise disappeared. He looked in front of him, there was a trail of blood going into the trees. He followed the trail, it took a few minutes but he finally reached the person.

It was a man, resting against a tree. At least that's what it looked like from far away. As he got closer he could see that the guy was covered in blood. When he spotted the blood he started running towards him. He went on his knees next to him.

"Hey, are you alright, what happened to you?" He asked as he patted the guys face to try to wake him up.

After a few tries of waking the guy up, he opened his eyes and looked at Zero.

"Who are you?" The guy asked as he tried to get up but ended falling back to the ground.

"I'm Zero, but that's not important what are you doing here with those wounds, you should go to a hospital to get them treated" Zero said as he helped the guy up.

"No...no hospital, I'll be found if I go anywhere public" The guy said and tried to make Zero let go of him.

"But if you stay here you'll die and stop trying to get away I'm not going to do anything to you" Zero exclaimed.

"You're trying to take me to a hospital, which I don't want to go to, so I have to get away from you"

"Fine I won't take you to the hospital then, is it fine if I take you to my house or do you have some other place you want to go to?" Zero asked as he started walking.

"Your house is fine, I don't know anybody here and I bet nobody really wants to talk to me since I'm all covered in blood"

"That's not true, you know me now and I did talk to you even you you are covered in blood and look like a freaking demon, by the way what's your name I already told you mine"

"My name's Kaname...and you must be a really weird person to be helping someone you don't even know"

"Do you want me to leave you here in the cold and let you die" Zero said pissed off.

"No...sorry...thank you for helping me" Kaname helped himself grab on to Zero since he was about to fall again.

"Ah...be more careful or you'll make us both fall down" Zero grabbed on to Kaname's left arm that was around his neck and held Kaname's waist with the other one.

"Sorry, but I can't feel my body anymore, I guess I lost too much blood" Kaname put his hand on top of his chest where some blood was still coming out.

"Yeah, it could be that or it could be that your an idiot for not wearing a jacket out here in the cold" Zero said then walked towards a tree and let Kaname down.

He took his jacket off and put it on Kaname. "Here this will help you get warm" He said as he zipped the jacket. "Since it's long it'll help warm your legs too, now then let's hurry up and get to my house"

Zero started to walk faster but made sure not to walk too fast, so that Kaname wouldn't trip and fall down. People kept staring at him and Kaname he didn't like that so he glared at them and they looked away. They pissed him off, they were just staring and not helping at all. Although he knew that even if they did want to help this idiot he was helping would say no to them.

"Here, were almost at my house" He said as he reached to his pocket to get the keys out of his pocket.

"What floor do you live in?" Kaname asked as he looked up to see a very tall building.

"Um...I live on the second to last floor" Zero answered opening the door to his building and walking inside.

"Oh...and how many floor does this uh..building have?" Kaname asked then shook his head.

"It's like a hotel, so it's about 35 floors..but don't worry there's an elevator so we don't have to go up stairs"

"Alright...but I'm starting to feel light headed..I think I might just pass out" Kaname looked down and started to fall down.

"Hey, please don't pass out...it's going to be a pain if I have to carry you to my apartment"

"I'm sorry, I promised myself I had to stay awake but I can't...I guess I really did lose to much blood"

Zero tried waking Kaname up, but this time he didn't wake up.

"Dammit now I have to carry him..."

* * *

Hope you liked the second chapter

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero opened the door to his apartment. He walked towards the living room and put Kaname on one of the sofas he had. He quickly went and closed the door and hurried to the bathroom to get some water and a towel. Then walked back to the living room towards Kaname. He could see he was in pain, but the idiot didn't want to be taken to a hospital where they could help him.

Zero sighed and kneeled beside him next to the sofa. He started to to unbutton the jacket so he could start cleaning all the blood off of him. Kaname moved and made it harder for Zero to take the jacket off. Zero pushed Kaname so he could be facing up and he opened the Jacket and saw all the blood that he had lost. It was a lot, Kaname's shirt was all covered in blood now along with his jacket that he put on him.

"Wait, when did he even button up the jacket?" Zero said to himself as he looked down at Kaname who now looked peace full sleeping.

"Damn, this guy doesn't even look in pain anymore, is he really hurt" he said as he got some scissors and cut Kaname's shirt open.

When he finished cutting the shirt he saw a very deep cut, from Kaname's chest all the way to his abdomen. He wondered how he had even managed staying awake for as long as he did with this.

"Who did this to you?" He said unconsciously while he grabbed the towel and put it in the water.

"_It was this guy who was looking for me and cut me with his sword to try to stop me from running away, I gotta say he did slow me down a bit_" Kaname answered very weakly while trying to sit up.

"What the heck are you doing trying to move with this wound, and who ever heard of a person using a sword nowadays" Zero said pushing Kaname down.

"Ow that hurts, why are you doing that, and where I'm from there are a lot of people who use swords so it's not uncommon" Kaname said holding Zero's arm.

"Sorry didn't mean to hurt you, but are you serious about someone cutting you with a sword?" Zero asked starting to clean the blood off of Kaname.

"Yeah, I'm serious, but I'm gonna heal in just a day or two so I'll be fine" Kaname closed his eyes.

"This wound might just take a weak or more to heal, what the heck are you saying it'll heal in just two days"

"It sounds weird, but it's the truth, although two days is way to long from the usual time I take to heal"

"What are you saying?...You're not saying you're..."

Kaname kissed Zero not letting him finish what he was about to say. Zero didn't fight back and let Kaname kiss him. Kaname pushed his tongue in Zero's mouth and started exploring every inch of it. Zero moved his tongue and touched Kaname's. Kaname felt Zero tongue on his and started to play with it instead.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, after writing the last paragraph I didn't know what to write next sorry.

Next chapter will be longer that this since the Yaoi is coming


	4. Chapter 4

Zero could feel Kaname playing with his tongue. It felt good but he knew it was a bad idea to let him do this. He had let Kaname kiss him, but didn't know why. Zero tried to push Kaname away to try to end the kiss but the more he tried the tighter Kaname holded him in place.

"Fuck, I thought that this guy was wounded, so how can the have so much strength...wait I forgot.." Zero bite Kaname's tongue and Kaname ended the kiss.

"Ow...did you really have to bite my tongue" Kaname said covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yes, you were kissing me and you didn't stop when I was almost out of breath" Zero said panting trying to get his breath back.

Kaname sighed and looked at his wound. "Looks like when I kissed him it helped me heal, I wonder if I do more I'll heal faster" He thought to himself.

"Hey, Zero sorry I didn't mean to do that" Kaname said pulling Zero's towards him by the arm.

"Don't touch me" Zero said pulling his arm away from Kaname and landing on the floor again from pulling to hard.

"Why not when you were kissing me so passionately just a few seconds ago" Kaname turned and sat down on the sofa.

"Shut up, it wasn't me who started it, it was you, why did you even do that?" Zero yelled.

"I just wanted to see what you would do if I did that, and from what I saw you went along with it for a little bit"

"That's because you caught me by surprise and I didn't know what to do" Zero glared at Kaname.

"Well it doesn't really matter who started it, you still didn't fight back much" Kaname pulled Zero again.

"Will you just shut up about that, doesn't matter anymore, you idiot and let me go" Zero exclaimed pulling his arm but Kaname didn't let go of him.

"Let me ask you something" Kaname said grabbing Zero by his waist and pulling him closer to him.

"Let go, I'm not gonna answer anything you ask so just let me go" Zero tried to move Kaname's arms away from his waist.

"Do you hate vampires?"

That question made Zero stop struggling.

"Yes, I do hate vampires, actually I despise them" Zero said in a very angry tone.

"If you say you hate them that much, why did you help me back in the park" Kaname held Zero tighter.

"I didn't know you were a vampire, you were acting so human with the wound you had that...I thought you were going to die, that's why I helped you but now that I know you're a vampire, I just want you out of my house" Zero yelled.

"I see but you figured out I was a vampire when I told you I how long it will take for the wound to heal didn't you" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, I did" Zero said trying to pull himself away from Kaname.

"Then why didn't you say anything then?" Kaname asked turning Zero around to look at him.

"I was about to say something, but you kissed me and I didn't get to finish saying anything" Zero exclaimed.

"Alright that part I guess was my fault, but why did you go along with the kiss even if you knew I was a vampire" Kaname said getting closer to Zero's face.

"I...I don't know why, stop asking me that, I don't know why I did that" Zero looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with Kaname.

Kaname looked down at Zero, although he couldn't see his face he knew Zero's was blushing. Kaname leaned down went whispered in Zero's ear.

"_You are very tempting, you know that Zero_" Kaname whispered and licked Zero's earlobe.

"Ah...what the heck are you doing, you bastard" Zero said looking up at Kaname's lustful face at that Zero blushed.

"Zero I want to have sex with you" Kaname said kissing Zero again but this time he sat Zero on his lap and grabbed him tightly by the waist.

Zero wanted top stop Kaname, but his body won't listen to him. He felt Kaname play with his tongue and then he bit it. Then Kaname ended the kiss.

"Hah, why d...did you have to bite my...my tongue" Zero said panting.

"That was a little pay back from earlier, but I'm sorry if I bit you to hard" Kaname said licking Zero's lips.

* * *

That was all for this chapter all the Yaoi will be on next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero didn't know what to do now. Kaname's kisses were arousing to him right now. He could feel Kaname pulling him closer to him and he let him.

"You're not fighting, does that mean you don't want me to stop" Kaname asked nuzzling and nibbling Zero's neck. Zero didn't answer and move his neck to give more access to Kaname. Kaname smirked at Zero's and started to suck on the skin on Zero's neck.

Zero grabbed onto Kaname's shoulder when he felt he was about to fall backwards. He could feel Kaname sucking on his skin.

"W..wait...don't leave any marks...y..you idiot" Zero said as he grabbed Kaname's hair.

"And why not?" Kaname asked as he gently bit Zero's neck. Kaname felt Zero tense up when he bit his neck.

"Ah...please...d..don't bite me" Zero said holding on to Kaname's neck. Kaname looked at him and saw he was trembling.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" Kaname hugged Zero tightly. After a few seconds Zero calmed down.

"Alright, so...can you let me go now" Zero said letting go of Kaname's neck.

"No" Kaname said grabbing Zero's arm and pulling him towards him.

"What do you mean, no" Zero said pulling his arm away.

"Well I did tell you I wanted to have sex with you, didn't I" Kaname said touching Zero's half-erect dick. "And it seems like you want to have sex too" Kaname said grabbing Zero's erection.

"Ah...no...don't touch it..." Zero said moving Kaname's hand away from his erection.

"Are you going to fix your problem by yourself?" Kaname asked.

"No... at least now with you around...you freaking pervert"

"I'm only a pervert with people I like, and you are one of the people I like very much" Kaname kissed Zero again.

"Mmm...s..stop..mm" Zero moaned into the kiss.

"So you really want me to stop, when every time I kiss you, you get hard?" Kaname asked tightening his grip.

"I...I..don't care about that...I..still want you to stop.." Zero said closing his legs so Kaname couldn't grab his erection anymore.

"You aren't a very good boy are you, Zero?" Kaname asked pushing Zero on the floor.

"W...what are you doing" Zero asked as Kaname went on top of him and started to take his shirt off.

"Hey, didn't I just tell you to stop doing this" Zero said trying to push Kaname away from him.

"Sorry, but you are too tempting like I already told you before, and like I also told you two times already I want to have sex with you and want to make you mine" Kaname said taking Zero's shirt off.

"Ah...I..I remember you telling me about the first two, but I don't remember you telling me I was going to be yours" Zero said grabbing Kaname's hand.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you that, but when I said I was going to have sex with you isn't that saying I'm making you mine" Kaname said kissing Zero's hand and looked at Zero in the eyes.

Zero blushed when he met Kaname's eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he liked something about Kaname, yet he hated him at the same time for him being a vampire. Oh, how he hated himself right now. Saying he loves someone he just met and more importantly loving a vampire.

"So, you love me?" Kaname asked getting closer to Zero's ear.

"Wha...hey stop reading my mind, can't I at least have some privacy"

"Zero, when I'm around you I don' t think you can ever have any privacy" Kaname said biting Zero ear making Zero moan. " I guess, it's fine if I bite your ear, that seems like you like it"

Zero didn't say anything. Kaname smiled and moved his hand up to Zero's nipples and pinched one of them. He heard Zero moan when he did that.

"Want me to do that again" Kaname asked pinching Zero's nipple. Kaname looked down and could see a big bulge in Zero's pants. He smiled and went down to suck at Zero's nipple.

"Ah...d...don't do that...hah" Zero moaned as he felt Kaname's tongue play around with his nipple and his other hand playing with the other nipple.

"Does it feel good?" Kaname asked as he pinched Zero's nipple.

"Ah...h..hell no...it..does..n..not feel good" Zero said closing his eyes tightly from the bit of pain he felt when Kaname pinched his nipple and slightly bit the other one. "Will you stop touching me, you fucking pervert" Zero yelled as he punched Kaname in the face.

Kaname touched his cheek and looked at Zero.

"Did you really have to punch me in other to make me stop" Kaname asked in a tone that made Zero flinch.

"Y...yeah...I..did..you..w..wouldn't..have stopped otherwise" Zero stuttered.

"Hmm...I gotta say that did kinda hurt" Kaname said as he rubbed his cheek."I was going to make this easy for you so you could enjoy it, but I guess now I have to do it like I first intended, and you might or might not enjoy this at all" Kaname said grabbing both of Zero's arms on top of his head.

"W..wait..what are you going to do" Zero exclaimed.

"I'm going to have sex with you by force" Kaname said putting something in his mouth and then he kissed Zero.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. Pls Review


	6. Chapter 6

As Kaname kissed him Zero felt something go down his throat. He wanted to push Kaname away but Kaname just pulled him deeper into the kiss. Zero could feel his breath going away. He started to breath through his nose a few times before Kaname ended the kiss.

"What an erotic sight" Kaname said as he ended the kiss, Zero in his arms face flushed and panting.

"Ngh" was all Zero could say as he felt all his strength in his body slowly go away.

Kaname could feel Zero going weak in his arms. He smirked and carried him to the bed.

"What did you make me swallow?" Zero said weakly as he felt his body become hot.

"Just a little piece of candy" Kaname said and started to suck on Zero's nipples. Zero's back arched up when he felt Kaname's mouth on him. He knew that he wasn't the one who did that, but his body wanted more. He could now feel that all the pleasure he and his body were feeling was going down to his groin.

Kaname could feel Zero get harder underneath him. He slowly made his way in between his legs. Zero flinched when he felt Kaname in between his legs. He didn't want him to do anything more than he had already done to him.

"What do you think you're doing there?" Zero asked panting. Kaname didn't answer and pushed himself against Zero.

"Ah...no don't do that, you idiot" Zero said as he felt Kaname's erection against his own. "Why the hell are you hard for you idiot?" Zero asked. Kaname again just pushed himself against Zero."Hah..ah...stop doing that..it feels weird to have your erection rubbing against mine" Zero moaned/exclaimed as he felt Kaname's erections against his again.

"If it really feels so weird having me do that, then how come you are still hard?" Kaname said pulling Zero's legs up and starting to pull his pants off.

"I'm not hard because I want to, but my body feels like it's on fire and I can't move my body" Zero said as he watched Kaname take his pants off and throwing them on the floor.

"Yeah, I know that's what the 'candy' I made you swallow was for" Kaname said as he looked down at Zero's erection.

"Bastard, don't you know how to play fair" Zero said trying to close his legs, but had them open again by Kaname.

"I do know, but you wouldn't want to play along with me, now would you?" Kaname said grabbing Zero's erection.

"Ah...why would...I play along with you, I don't want to have sex with a guy, at least..hah...not with guy like you"

"Oh, so you would want to have sex with another guy?" Kaname asked as he put Zero's erection in his mouth, biting the head in the progress.

"Nnn...ah..no..ngh...didn't..I tell...y..you..not to bite..me" Zero moaned and saw that Kaname moved on top of him.

"You didn't answer my question, do you want to have sex with another guy or not?" Kaname asked raising his voice.

Zero flinched at the sudden raise of tone of Kaname

"Why did you get mad?" Zero asked in a low tone afraid to get the vampire on top of him even more mad.

"Because you aren't answering my question" Kaname said moving to the side of the bed and started to take off his pants.

"What do you think you're doing now" Zero turned his head to look at Kaname.

"I just finished taking all my clothes off" Kaname said throwing his shirt on the floor.

_So you really are going to have sex with me, huh? _Zero thought to himself as he looked at Kaname.

"Yes, I am, I've been telling you that since I kissed you" Kaname said and got closer to Zero.

"Tch, stop reading my mi-" Zero was about to finish, but was cut off when Kaname kissed him. This time again he didn't fight back and kissed him back.

During the kiss Kaname move on top of Zero again and opened his legs.

"Mmm...you..you're not going to enter me now, are you?" Zero asked as Kaname ended the kiss.

"If you want me to enter you now, I will" Kaname smirked rubbing his erection against Zero's entrance.

"Ah...n..no..don't, if you do it, it'll hurt" Zero put his hands on Kaname's chest to stop him from doing anything else.

"Heh..alright..I won't go in just yet...so what do you want me to do instead" Kaname asked and licked Zero's neck.

"Don't make me say it you, bastard" Zero said moving his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"If you don't tell me, I'l just enter and that might hurt you just a little" Kaname pushed his erection against Zero's entrance again.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated none of my stories for a long time. It's just that I've been having a bad time. Although I do have written some things out to add to the stories I haven't updated. I'm sorry.  
Here's the next chp of Hated Love.

* * *

"You bastard...do something to make it easier, for you to get inside me" Zero exclaimed and blushed after he said that.

"What exactly do you want me to do to _prepare _you" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear seductively saying the word prepare making Zero shiver.

"Tch...you want me to tell you that...you already know how...don't you?"

"Yeah, you want me to stretch you out, so when I go inside you it won't hurt you" Kaname poked Zero's entrance with his fingers.

"Mmm...if you know what to do, just do it already and get it over with" Zero closed his eyes and slightly opened his legs so Kaname could start and just end this.

"Haha...alright I'll hurry up and do it, but when you say "do something" can I do anything I want?"

"No, you can't do anything you want, just prepare me with your fingers and then just ent-ah!" Zero cry out when Kaname pushed his fingers inside of him.

"See, all you had to tell me was to use my fingers to prepare you" Kaname moved his fingers in and out of Zero's entrance. Kaname kept moving his fingers, he could see that Zero was holding his voice in by covering his mouth.

"Zero" Kaname said moving Zero's hand away form his mouth. "You don't have to hold back your voice, I want to hear it"

"Nnn...no...just...just hurry up" Zero tried his hardest not to cry out as he talked. He could feel Kaname's fingers inside of him, touching every single inch inside. He didn't like another guy doing this to him, but he hated the most that he was actually letting a blood sucker see him like this.

"You might say you hate this, but look how wet your insides are, if I had to describe this I'd say you are very lewd" Kaname scissored his fingers making Zero flinch and put his other hand on top of his mouth.

"Don't say that, I'm not lewd" Zero panted and glared at the vampire who was smirking at him.

"Hmm, why?" Kaname asked taking his fingers out of Zero and licking them.

"Ah...idiot don't do that, they're dirty" Zero unconsciously grabbed Kaname's hand away from his mouth. "Why would you do that, you just had these fingers up my ass"

"I would only do it, because they were inside of someone I love, and they aren't dirty or do they look dirty to you" Kaname asked holding up his finger in front of Zero's face.

Zero turned his head, he could see that there wasn't anything of Kaname's fingers, but he wasn't about to admit that. "I...I wouldn't know if they are dirty or not"

"Heh, no I guess you wouldn't know, but that doesn't matter" Kaname grabbed Zero by his waist and pulled him up to his knees.

"W..what are you doing?" Zero exclaimed as he felt Kaname's arm go around his waist.

"Making this a bit more fun" was all that Kaname said as he pushed three fingers inside of Zero again.

"Ngh...not like this" Zero put his hands on Kaname's shoulders for support.

"Why not isn't this better that laying down" Kaname said grabbing Zero's erection and started to moving his hand the same rhythm as he moved his fingers in and out of Zero's ass.

"Ah...w..wait don't touch both of them at the same time" Zero moved one of his hand to the hand that was pumping him and tried to stop the movement.

"Don't you like it?" Kaname asked as he sped up the pace. "You look like your about to cum, so I'm guessing that it's a yes"

"I...I don't like it..." Zero's eyes teared up as he felt close to cumming.

_Shit, this feels good. _Zero thought to himself as he closed his eyes. _But, I'm not about to cum in the hand of this perverted vampire. _Zero opened his eyes slightly to look up at the said vampire.

Kaname leaned forward and placed a kiss on Zero's lips. He heard Zero whimper, now he could see that he was very close to cumming. Kaname smirked and pressed the head of Zero's cock.

Zero moaned into the kiss and tighten the hold he had on Kaname's hand. This idiot really wanted him to cum in his hand. He breath slowly as Kaname kept kissing him. Kaname moving his fingers inside him making him hot more than he already was.

"Lets see if I can find the spot that will make you feel better than right now" Kaname said adding a third finger and started to look for the spot that would make Zero cry out in pleasure.

"W...wait...that's..ngh...too..much...AH!" Zero cry out as his back arched forward making his erection touch Kaname's. He heard a faint moan out of Kaname's mouth, but ignored it as hit that 'spot' that was making go feel bolts of pleasure. "N...no..way..I...I'm about to cum" Zero said and he grabbed on to Kaname, falling down to the bed on top of him as he came.

* * *

Again I'm sorry.

R&R pls


	8. Chapter 8

Zero took deep breaths, trying to calm his body down. His mind going through what had just happened. He had actually come, when Kaname was teasing his ass, and when he came he even held Kaname closer.

"Well, you came a lot didn't you?" Kaname said as he moved his hand away from Zero's still semi-hard erection. "But, it does't look like you are quite done, yet, do you want me to make you cum again."

Kaname pushed both himself and Zero up. He leaned against the beds headboard with Zero now sitting on his lap. Zero did't say anything, a sign that said he was still a bit out of it.

"Nnn.." Zero groaned as he got pushed up by Kaname. He closed his eyes as he was still trying to relax his body, but his body didn't listen to him, he was still hard even if he had just cum.

"Zero" Kaname said grabbing Zero's face and turned it towards him, so he could give Zero a kiss. Since, Zero, didn't fight back he pushed his tongue in his mouth circling his tongue around Zero's.

Zero could feel, the air in his lungs slowly go away. He opened his eyes and could saw that Kaname was kissing him. He put his hands on Kaname's chest trying to push him away as more air left his lungs. He could feel himself become light headed, he really needed to stop the kiss. He tried to move his head away, but Kaname pushed him into the kiss more.

Zero trying to stop the kiss pushed his body forward and felt his erection touch Kaname's again. Without thinking he grabbed Kaname's dick and started to moved his hand up and down, the same way Kaname had done to him.

"Hah...ahh..." Zero breathed in air once again, as Kaname's tongue left his mouth. As he caught his breath again he heard a groan from the person in front of him. He looked down and he could see that his hands were still moving, in a quick movement he moved his hands away.

"Why did you stop, I was actually enjoying getting a hand job from you" Kaname said resting his head on the headboard and looked at Zero."Here, do it again, but this time like this" Kaname said grabbing Zero's hands and put one hand on each one of their erections.

"Now, grind them against each other and move you hands up and down" Kaname said putting Zero's hands around their dicks and started to move his hands around them.

"N..no" Zero moaned, when he felt the heat on both their dicks on his hand. He could especially could feet Kaname's, which he hadn't felt when he did it unconsciously.

This time, again his hands didn't stop moving. He could feel his dick rubbing against Kaname's, and it felt good. He was really hating himself right now for enjoying this, but he could always blame it on the drug that Kaname had made him swallow.

After all, he wouldn't be doing this other wise, or would he? He ignored his thoughts and kept moving his hands, as he kept feeling Kaname's heat against his he could feel himself get hard again.

"Ah...f...feels good" Zero moaned as he kept rubbing his dick against Kaname's. Every now and then he moved his fingers to the tip of Kaname's dick making Kaname groan.

"Looks...like you want to make me cum" Kaname said smirking at Zero, then leaned forward lips a few centimeters away from Zero's, but Kaname didn't make any move to kiss Zero.

Zero panted, as he felt Kaname's breath touch his lips, but he didn't kiss him. He opened his eyes and could see Kaname looking him. The gaze that Kaname was giving him, made his face turn red and made him get harder.

"Nnn, stop looking at me like that" Zero whined as he felt himself get harder. Kaname didn't say anything and leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

"Why should I stop? You like when I look at you, I could feel you dick twitch against mine, when you saw me looking at you" Kaname said as he moved his hands up to Zero's nipples. He circled them with his fingers.

"Ah..don't" Zero moaned as his hips arched forward. He looked down at his dick and could see he was about to cum again. "K..Kaname...don't...I'm about to cum again."

"That's fine, you can cum, but I won't stop" Kaname pinched both of Zero's nipples. He kept pinching them hard,then he rubbed then with his fingers and started to suck on one as he kept pinching the other.

"Hey...don't do...that...I'm not a girl" Zero looked down at Kaname as he took his nipple out of his mouth, and licked it.

"That doesn't matter, as long as you still feel good when I do it, it doesn't matter if your a guy or a girl" Kaname looked up at Zero and got his lips close to Zero's again."Hey, Zero kiss me"

"W..why..don't you just kiss me like before" Zero said looking at Kaname.

"Because, I want **you **to kiss me instead" Kaname said smirking. "If you do it, I'll make you feel even better" Kaname said moving Zero's hand from their erections and he started to pump their dick faster that Zero had.

"Ah...mmm" Zero moaned and leaned forward and pushed his lips against Kaname's. He felt Kaname open his lips, then Zero pushed his tongue inside of his mouth, he really didn't do anything, but Kaname started moving his tongue around his like before, but Zero didn't fight back and went along with it.

"Thank you for the kiss" Kaname said licking his lips. "Now, that a sign that you want me in here" Kaname pushed his finger in Zero's entrance again.

Zero whimpered, and held onto Kaname. He felt Kaname put his hands on his hips and raised him up. Zero help by going on his knees. Kaname then moved his hands to his ass and separated his butt cheeks. Zero closed his eyes tightly, he knew what was going to come next.

Kaname slowly lowered Zero's hips down his head going inside Zero. He didn't move for a few seconds, when he felt it was enough time he pushed Zero's hips down hard making his whole erection go inside of him, as he did that he felt Zero bite his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

I bet you guys hate me now, so long to update a new chapter :(  
But here it is hope you guys like it and if you don't please tell me which one of those it is.

* * *

Zero could feel Kaname go inside of him, first the head of his dick, he took deep breaths trying to get used to the pain he was feeling. After a few seconds he felt Kaname grip his waist tighter. Knowing very well what he was going to do next, he held onto him. When he felt Kaname go deeper inside of him he bit down on Kaname's neck so he wouldn't cry out.

"You're gripping me so tightly here" Kaname said as he opened Zero's entrance a bit more with his fingers. As he did so Zero bit harder on his neck. "You know if you bite harder than that you might just make me bleed" Kaname said as he started to thrust.

"Ah...nnn...w...why?" Zero said confused as he looked down, he could see Kaname go in and out of him. "Nnn...it...f...feels good" Zero moaned as Kaname thrust harder into him again.

"Seems like you don' hate it anymore" Kaname smiled as he saw Zero's flushed face looking at him with eyes full of lust and desire. "So, Zero, what do you want me to do now" Kaname said pulling Zero down.

"Hah...more...ah..go faster" Zero said as he licked Kaname's lips letting the pleasure take over him. He didn't know what was he was doing anymore, the pleasure was too much. "K...Kaname" Zero moaned as he felt Kaname push his tongue in his mouth and kissed him hard.

"You're really into this now, I like that" Kaname said and pushed Zero down on the bed. He grabbed Zero's legs and then thrusted hard into him. Then, he slowly teased Zero's nipple with one of his hands.

"Ah...ngh...hah" Zero couldn't say anything, every part that Kaname was touching started to feel hot. His body was really desiring Kaname, now he didn't have any other choice but to enjoy the touch. Zero put his arms on the bed gripping on to the bed sheets as he felt about to cum.

"You look like you are about to cum again but, I'm afraid I can't let you do that yet" Kaname said as he gripped Zero's dick preventing him from cumming.

"N...no...let g..go...hurts" Zero moaned but didn't make any move to stop Kaname. Even though it hurt he couldn't deny that he actually liked the pain he felt from it. _Shit, I really hope I'm not some kind of sadist, but it just feels good when he does it. _Zero thought when Kaname gripped his dick tighter

"No, I'm not going to let go, at least not yet" Kaname smirked as he gave a hard thrust making Zero cry out. "You like the pain don't you?" Kaname asked playing with the slit of Zero's dick.

"I...don't know" Zero answered as he turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly not wanting to tell him anything. "If you're having sex with someone, do you always...ask questions about it feeling good?"

"No...it's just that when I ask you question you get tighter and the expressions you make are such a good sight" Kaname said as he used his free hand to make Zero look at him. "Now instead of talking do you want to keep going so you can cum" Kaname smirked.

"Just, shut up...ah...hurry...I wanna cum" Zero looked up at Kaname and saw him smirk.

"Fine, I'll make you cum like this" Kaname put both of Zero's legs on his shoulders and started to thrust. As he thrust harder and harder he heard Zero whimper. "You are getting really tight"

"Hah...so...much" Zero whimpered as he felt Kaname go deeper in him opening him more. "Ka...Kaname...ngh...I'm about to cum" Zero moaned as he put his arms around Kaname's neck.

"Go ahead, I'm close to cummin too" After a few more hard thrust he felt Zero cum and grip his dick tighter and came himself. He looked at Zero and saw a few tears in his eyes. _Although, he was making all those arguments about it he felt really good didn't he. _Kaname pulled out of Zero and covered him with a blanket.

* * *

Pls Review :D


End file.
